


Laces and Braces

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nurse Bokuto, School Life, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is very pleased with his life until he meets the beautiful stand-in nurse, Bokuto-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laces and Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Some bokuaka fluff that I'm sure has already been written a thousand times over

_I didn't realize school was this busy. I should have gone to study for a few minutes._ Is what Akaashi thought as he switched his shoes, trying to get out of the crowd as quickly as possible. He decided to not let it end so soon and drifted down to the library a few hallways away to read a nice novel.  
  
It was the perfect weather to end a school week- light glazing through the blinds of the library windows as he read a book from the schools "classic" section. Nothing will ever be better than reading a good novel as a warm breeze accompanied by the light leaking blinds in a quiet library. This is all Akaashi needs in life and he would be willing to fail a grade if he needed to to keep this beautiful and serene life. Teachers don't like students who just float around, not doing anything in life. Akaashi just wants to stay a teenager for as long as he can; no one can stop him.  
  
"It's getting late..." As Akaashi sees 4:45 p.m. etched into his wrist watch. He closes the book, trying to remember the name and page number as he places it back onto the classics shelf. Seeing as how he didn't change his shoes before, he does that now. He saunters down the hallways he carved before reading forty five minutes of The Book Thief. It isn't that he likes war novels but skimming over and digesting the English words and sentences was what Akaashi liked.  
  
The blue metal door lifts to reveal a pair of overused Converse he'd gotten on his birthday two years ago from his parents. Black and white, well, they used to be white but after continual usage they've died out to a more dirty, a more morose, grey. The laces are frayed and tattered like an abandoned building, they are a morose grey as well.  
  
Slipping his feet into the already lain out guide for his toes, he steps onto the outermost wood floor before regretting it. Not realizing what's done, he twists his ankle and scrapes his knee on the cement spread beneath the wood planks.  
  
"..." Akaashi doesn't say anything because he already knows what to do with the foot that aches and the knee that had just been stripped of the skin that is always there. Akaashi hasn't been to the infirmary for a long time. Maybe the last time was when he had got a nosebleed from playing tag with some friends he hasn't seen since 2007.  
  
"Wonder who the nurse is... Hopefully she is there and won't be too upset," Akaashi says lightly.  
  
Limping down the fifty feet of twisting and turning halls, Akaashi finally reaches the infirmary, out of breath from being able to use only his left leg to walk on. He gets to the infirmary and sees that a light is still on and opens the door with a shuddering "WHAAM!!". Finally relieved of its duty, Akaashi's left leg gives out and he comes tumbling down onto the linoleum causing his nose to become red and irritated from being hit so hard.  
  
"HUWAAH! Are you alright!" an unfamiliar voice spreads out into the room and out of Akaashi's vision.  
  
"Ah... Yes. But I've got other injuries I need help with." Akaashi's words lazily spill from his mouth.  
  
"Here, let me help you up!" The voice reaches Akaashi and soon after he is helped up from the linoleum floor and is finally able to see who the owner of the mysterious voice is- a beautiful, owl like man. His eyes could be described as grey diamonds. They have a sort of fire in them and by gazing through his eyes, Akaashi could tell that he was a very strong and independent young man that knew what he wanted from life. Akaashi had never seen a person such as this man. The build of his lean body, unknown to the man, gave off a feel that said he was on some sort of team or that he often went to the gym. His body was lanky but did have a fair amount of muscle.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home? You won't die will you???" The voice bounds into Akaashi's eardrums returning him from the dead.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed to... Recollect my senses." Akaashi retorts trying to mask how he was fawning over the man a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself," The man says too cheerfully. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou! I am your school nurse so call me Bokuto-sensei." Bokuto says as he, for some reason, salutes Akaashi.  
  
"... I am Akaashi Keiji, fourth year." Akaashi says without realizing what he had just said since he was unsure what his heart was doing, beating really fast and, at one point, was hurting. Akaashi felt like his heart wasn't his own anymore and was going to explode. The smile that Bokuto-sensei wore on his peach soft face lit by the background light fragments flowing through the window across the room. Akaashi forgot about the pain in his leg for a moment once he saw an angel dancing in front of him. Akaashi did not know this feeling but if possible would like the feeling to last a while.  
  
"Let me take a look at this..." Sensei spoke as he guided Akaashi to sit in the patients chair.  
  
"Hmmm? Looks like you have ebola." Akaashi didn't know what ebola was since he never read, or watched, the news.  
  
"'Ebola' is...?" Akaashi asked.  
  
"Ohh, nevermind... Just one of my lame jokes." Bokuto-sensei said a bit disappointed.  
  
Akaashi felt that sensei was being a little more weirder than normal- this definition of normal is one of five minutes ago. Akaashi was crawling and searching everywhere in his mind to find something that would lighten the mood up even just a teensy tiny little bit.  
  
Bokuto-sensei cleans Akaashi's skinless knee and puts a bandaid on it when Akaashi really feels how warm and pleasant sensei's whole being is.  
  
"... Be careful, you'll hit my funny bone!" Akaashi says sarcastically and feels embarrassed after he says such an outrageous sentence. Pfft.  
  
"PFFFAHAHAHA!!" Akaashi sits there utterly embarrassed and in complete shock at how loud sensei could yell. He wanted to jump out the nearest window, since this was the fourth floor and it looked like you could die if you jumped, any other floor wouldn't be able to pack enough gravity to kill me in one go.  
  
"Please excuse me, I need to go now." Akaashi quickly gathers himself and makes for the door, stumbling in the process.  
  
"Oh, no! Please don't leave, I just thought that was really funny cause people don't usually have a 'funny bone' in their knees!" Bokuto relishes in something only a doctor or nurse would understand. Akaashi was torn, he was too embarrassed to stay but wanted to continue looking at the beautiful man he had the pleasure of viewing.  
  
"Please hurry up, Bokuto-sensei." Akaashi lies that he has to be somewhere soon but can not stand being embarrassed anymore.  
  
"Yes, yes. Let me see your ankle quickly..." Akaashi reluctantly brings his foot up to sensei's lap for an inspection. "...I believe this calls for a foot brace!" Sensei blurts out in the awkward silence during the inspection. Almost dying from embarrassment, Akaashi is relieved to hear that the awkward moment will soon be over as sensei goes to a nearby cabinet to get the brace. Akaashi thinks do something. And soon.  
  
Bokuto-sensei comes over with something in hand. The brace. Akaashi feels an anxiety attack coming on. He worries that he won't ever see sensei again because he didn't see Bokuto's name on anything. Akaashi gets an idea but it is not a good one.  
  
"Yay! All fixed, now you can leave." Sensei gleams as he lifts his head from Akaashi's foot, a crumb of sadness escapes from him by accident. Caught in the moment, Akaashi decides to go for it. Sensei lifts his head from looking at Akaashi's foot and is met with surprise.  
  
Bokuto wasn't sure what had just happened but it had ended almost as soon as it started; when their lips had joined then parted. For the first and last time he tasted Akaashi's salty sweet lips that were soft and hot.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have never written fanfic before and this is my first attempt at it so any feedback would be AWEsome! (Please be nice tho because I am a very scared child!!!)


End file.
